


Broken Beaks and Dead Birds

by lilbot1275



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbot1275/pseuds/lilbot1275
Summary: Ma'am I have never used ao3 for writing before I have no idea what's going on and my G key doesn't work. Don't read this it's not worth it deadass. I've never written anything like this before.! This is just a draft I wanted to see how I'd post it !
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Broken Beaks and Dead Birds

“Get to bed!” The woman yelled over the loud chatter of boys in ~the orphanage~ “Now!”

Louis often got impatient with the boys he roomed with on account of how loud they were at the most inappropriate times. It was midnight and the town of {whatever] had gone silent except for, of course, the home for ~orphan boys {lawd wot}~ who were eagerly awaiting tomorrows field trip to {wherever they’re going tomorrow which doesn’t matter}. Rather than calming down and going to sleep so the night’d pass faster, the boys chose to rile each other up and express their excitement in the form of being loud and rowdy. And while Louis was also very excited about going to {wherever}, at least he could keep it internalized. 

“Oh loosen up you old Hag!”

Harry. 

Harry was the loudest boy of the bunch of them and Louis’ most hated {peer?}. He had curly hair and annoying dimples that Louis hated. 

“Mr. Styles! Bed. Now!”

Styles did quite the opposite. He started jumping from bed to bed, not caring about where his feet landed. 

“Ow, Styles! You jumped on my foot!”

Harry was already five beds away and out of earshot when the boy finished ~his outburst?~ 

“Styles! Bed now or you’ll be spending the rest of the night in my room!” The boy paused his journey around the beds, losing his footing and falling backward off of Louis’ bed onto his pile of books. 

“Styles, you’re on my books!”

“Sorry, Lou. Maybe your books should be under your cot where they aren’t in anyone’s way.” 

“That’s where they usually are, Styles, I just figured at this time of night they shouldn’t be in anyone’s way because, as I said, IT’S MIDNIGHT! Wouldn’t you rather go to bed now so you’re not spending so long waiting for tomorrow?” Harry thought about this for a few seconds. 

“Nope!” The boy smiled smugly, his stupid dimples forming in his cheeks. 

“Styles, you have five seconds to get in bed or I’ll drag you out of this room and you can sleep outside with Benny!” 

Harry jumped up from the floor and sprinted over to his bed where he hovered, teasing Adwell as she counted down to two. She started walking towards the boy and right before she said zero, Harry jumped under the covers, giggling. 

Once Harry was under control, the other boys started to settle down into their cots. Adwell scanned the room one last time before blowing the small candle out at the door. Aside from a few side whispers, the room was quiet and Louis could finally get to bed. He had planned to read one of his books over again but was overcome with exhaustion from the past days’ cleaning work. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep, dreaming about the curly-haired boy. 

***

“Louis get up!”

Harry’s voice was quiet but urgent as he kneeled down beside Louis’ cot. 

“Louis, please!”

“Harry?”

“Can I sleep next to you tonight, I had a nightmare,” Louis grumbled. “Please, Lou?” Louis pulled back the covers and Harry hopped in next to the other boy. 

Harry regularly had nightmares and while Louis hated the curly-haired boy, he knew Harry wouldn’t take no for an answer and he knew how scary nightmares could be, so he let Harry sleep next to him whenever he asked. 

“Thanks.”

“Whatever, Styles.” 

Before Louis could fall back into his dream, he heard a window opening and shuffling at the far side of the room. He popped his eyes open and squinted at the far wall trying to make out what he saw. As he grew more adjusted to the low lighting, he saw someone walking straight towards him and Harry. He closed his eyes tight and pulled the blanket over him and Harry’s heads. Before he could convince himself he was only imagining what he saw, he was being lifted up in someone’s arm. He was frozen. The man leaned down and snatched Harry in his other arm. When Louis could finally bring his limbs to move, he was already being tied up to a post next to Harry who had only just woken up seconds earlier. Noticing his environment, Harry sealed his eyes shut, chanting “Wake up, wake up, wake up…” under his breath, but when he opened his eyes again he was still on the ship. He closed his eyes and started chanting again, louder. “Wake up, wake up, wake up… Louis I’m having another nightmare!” He cried out, hoping that Louis would hear him from within his dream. “Louis!” But Harry wasn’t dreaming, and he didn’t realize it until he saw Louis next to him, crying out as well.

“Harry shut it, will you! Please be quiet, I’m trying to listen!”

“Louis?”

“Harry.”

“What’s going on?”

“Pirates.”

***

“Pirates?” Harry asks, bewildered. Louis nods, dismissive as he continues to look around the dark cabin. The whole room swaying back and forth and the sound of waves crashing outside against the ship is flooding the boys’ ears. 

Louis sees that they’re not alone. Four other people are tied to the same post, none as young as the two boys. He continues to look around and spots a group of seven people inside a cell in the same room. 

“Oi!” Everyones’ heads jerk up at the raspy voice, “The names Walsh. I have the honor this morning of deciding which one’s of yus I’m gonna spare and which one’s of yus I’m gonna throw overboard. Savvy?” Harry’s eyes close again and he tries again to will himself to wake up. Louis pats the younger boy's knee reassuringly.  
“We’ll be okay,” he whispers to Harry. Harry tenses.

“You,” Walsh points to Louis and approaches the post with the boys. Now that he’s closer, Louis can make out the man's face. He looks about 60 {insert description here}. “How old are you, lad?”

“Ten,” Louis mumbles, looking down at the man's shoes {insert shoe description}. 

“And you?” He’s looking at Harry now.

“He’s nine, sir,” Louis responds when Harry doesn’t.

“Nine,” He says ~____ly~ “You have a name?”

“Louis, sir.”

“Bloody hell, son, that’s my name, too. Well that just won’t do, will it?” Louis finally looks back up at the man's face, plastered with a smile. “And his?”

“Harry.”

“Harry.” He tests the name out. “Harry, you and Louis are gonna follow me upstairs on the deck and we’re gonna meet someone, okay?” Without waiting for a response, he unties the boys’ and walks up the stairs not bothering to check if they’re following him. 

“Harry, come on.” Louis ~___s~ “I don’t want to see what happens when we don’t listen to him.” He tugs on the boy's collar. “Please, Harry.” Harry finally budges and follows Louis and Walsh up on deck.

“Stay here,” Walsh commands, leaving the boys standing in the middle of the main deck. They look out at the water, no land in sight. 

“Louis, pinch me.” Louis obeys and Harry winces at the sharp pain in his bicep where Louis pinched him. “Oh no.”

“You’re not dreaming, Harry.” Tears start to form in Harry’s eyes. “You’re okay, Harry. We’ll get out of this.” Louis knows that’s not true. The boys flinch as a man's scream cuts through the air from below deck. 

“STOP! STOP, PLEASE!” Harry puts his hands over his ears and Louis does the same. They fall onto the floor and hold each other until they fall asleep. 

***


End file.
